VERMONT DEPARTMENT OF HEALTH - FOOD AND LODGING PROGRAM Sustaining Conformance with the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards Vermont is a small New England state with a population of approximately 620,000 people. The Vermont food landscape is diverse, with many producers and processors of local products from farm to table. When measured by employment and gross state product, food manufacturing is the second-largest manufacturing industry in Vermont. The Vermont Department of Health (VDH) is the state?s lead agency for public health policy and advocacy. State regulatory jurisdiction over food producers is shared between the Vermont Department of Health Food and Lodging program (VDHFL) and the Vermont Agency of Agriculture, Food and Markets (VAAFM). VDHFL has been enrolled in the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS) since the 2008-2009 contract year. Since 2012, MFRPS funding has been vital for achieving implementation and conformance with the standards, and has improved the quality and resources of the overall food safety program. The program maintains a comprehensive Strategic Plan that includes continued work necessary to maintain conformance with the standards. VDHFL is proposing cooperative agreement funding for sustaining conformance with the 2013 MFRPS and implementing the new 2016 MFRPS elements. This includes proposed funding to continue to support two Public Health Inspector positions to complete inspection work and improve the inspector-to-establishment ratio needed for adequate food safety evaluation and compliance follow-up (Standards 3, 6, and 8). Additionally, a proposed Compliance Officer to advance conformance with Standards 4, and 6, and a Communication Outreach Coordinator to support implementation of the FSMA Preventive Controls rule in Vermont. Training funds will continue to allow inspection staff to participate in FDA training courses, including regulator training for PC rule implementation. 1